


Third Instar

by PunishedPyotr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cursed, Fluff, M/M, Mantis is horny and Liquid is shooketh, Master/Pet, Snark, overuse of the word "blanket", wisher did not specify an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: When it comes to pets, Mantis tends to prefer the more...exoticones.





	Third Instar

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody requested fluffy snarky Liquidmantis petplay with Mantis topping and I just HAD to do it :)))))

Liquid never really did things by half measures so once Mantis accidentally let slip an affectionate “my dear pet” at him during sex, Liquid became enamored with the idea of doing full-on petplay with him. Accoutrements and everything, collar, leash, kneepads, one of those weird springy tail buttplugs. Mantis’ interest was piqued once he saw the picture of the leather dog mask (gag included) Liquid wanted but, ever stuck with the job of reigning Liquid’s flights of ideas in, said they should do a ‘test run’ without any extra toys and just the roleplay — to see how much Liquid _actually_ liked it, _before_ they invested in it.

Of course the kneepads might have been a sound investment anyway because when Liquid typically crawled, he did it on his stomach instead of on his hands and knees like he was pretty sure was required for petplay, and he ended up slipping somehow and smacking his head into his bookshelf. After that Mantis put him on the bed. “You really are an indulgent owner,” he said, “I thought pets weren’t usually allowed on furniture.”

“You wouldn’t be, except that you are such a spaz that you injured yourself running around on the floor; now I have to make you stay put,” Mantis said, folding his arms haughtily, “also, pets do not talk, so shut up.”

“Mmph.”

Mantis sighed, and scratched Liquid’s scalp just behind his ear - something he liked even without a roleplay mindset. “Or at least bark for me, hmm?”

“Woof?”

“You can do better than that.”

Liquid could, admittedly, do a rather convincing bark. He immediately got embarrassed and hid his face in the sheets, though — as if crawling around on his hands and knees completely nude wasn’t already embarrassing enough.

“Good dog.” Mantis patted his head. “I wonder… why is it always dogs, anyway? It seems cliché and uncreative.”

_Would you prefer a cat?_ Liquid thought, and meowed, and Mantis shoved his face back into the sheets to shut him up.

“No, no cats,” he said shortly. “A dog is fine, even if it is so… pedestrian.”

“We don’t _have_ do to a dog if you don’t want to,” Liquid said, sitting up, “no one’s watching and judging us, we could pick a random animal out of a hat and do that.”

“It has to be a pet, Eli.”

“People keep tigers as pets nowadays, there’s no limits here! I know, I’ll be a bird. A little budgie!” Liquid grabbed the blanket, threw it over his head, and immediately flopped over and started fake snoring.

Mantis snorted. “You are not taking this very seriously…”

Liquid peeked out from under the blanket. “What’s the matter with having fun with it?”

“You are _making_ fun _of me_.”

“Making fun of you?” Liquid parroted. _I’ll show you making fun of you!_ “I bet instead of a cute little puppy, you’d rather me be a cute little larva, right?!” He rolled around, effectively swaddling himself in the blanket, and started wiggling in a manner that would have been lewd if he didn’t look like a burrito. “I’m your sexy little pet grub!”

“…”

“Don’t you want to fuck my squishy grub body, Mantis?” Liquid dissolved into a fit of giggling. After a moment or two he noticed that Mantis didn’t even let out a semi-amused huff, and peered up at him. He’d turned his back to him and was covering the lens of his gas mask with his hands. “Er… Mantis…?”

Mantis cleared his throat. “Are you done being immature?”

Liquid sat up, still wrapped in the blanket. “Sorry… I was just joking. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

“Hmph.” Mantis turned back around - Liquid could see he was flushed, his ears were pink. “I’m not—“

“You’ve got a boner!” Liquid blurted out.

“Ah-“

Liquid, suddenly very flustered and slightly confused, could only assume that Mantis had gotten aroused imagining how he was going to tan Liquid’s hide for mocking him, and started disentangling himself from the blanket. Mantis stopped him.

“Just… stay like that.”

“Wh…?”

Mantis approached and patted him on the head. “This is fine,” he said, his voice a little strained, “keep doing what you were doing. Except… quieter.”

“?”

“Grubs don’t talk.”

Liquid gaped at him. “M-Mantis—“

“Shh.”

“You got turned on from me being your pet _bug_ , your pet _baby_ bug—“

Mantis hissed, closing his eyes, his hand balling in Liquid’s hair. Either he was getting angry or even _more_ aroused.

“—th-this is really bloody weird, Mantis! You… you know that, right?!”

“I’m aware,” Mantis said through gritted teeth. “Now shut up. You do not even have vocal cords.”

Liquid shut up with a little _eep_ sound. He really didn’t know, at this point, what Mantis expected of him. Even if he’d known in advance he didn’t think he’d be able to pull it off; it wasn’t like there were guides to erotically roleplaying as insect larvae. Thus, he felt lost and nervous — but it was rare for Mantis to get so sexually excited, let alone spontaneously, and Liquid was reluctant to give this up.

Mantis’ hand in his hair loosened. “Now there’s a good pet,” he cooed. He gently pulled Liquid forward until he lost his balance and flopped onto his belly. This was _really_ weird.

Liquid swallowed hard as Mantis unzipped his pants and drew him forward again until his erection was poking him in the cheek. Liquid stared up at him for a moment, then (internally) shrugged and decided that this was just as well, at least when it came to sucking dick he knew what he was doing. Even if the context was a bit strange…

“No, no,” Mantis said, pulling Liquid back by his hair as soon as Liquid’s lips touched his cock.

Liquid made a protesting noise, bewildered. _What did I do wrong?_

“You are a grub. You do not have lips or a tongue or a mouth the way humans think of it… don’t waste your time doing something impossible.” Mantis’ reedy breathing wheezed through the filter of his gas mask. “Use your mandibles.”

Liquid dared to speak. “M-Mandibles?”

“Your chewing mouthparts. Now shush.”

_Chewing??_ Liquid thought in horror, returning his attention to Mantis’ dick. Surely Mantis didn’t mean… no, if he was this horny, he definitely wanted his dick still attached to his body. So: gentle nibbling. Liquid, glancing up at Mantis for approval, drew his lips back and cautiously pressed his teeth against Mantis’ cock.

He felt a shudder go through him.

At least this explained why Mantis never complained when Liquid accidentally bit him during normal oral sex. Relaxing a little, Liquid carefully pinched Mantis’ foreskin between his teeth and pulled forward, nuzzling the head of his dick. Mantis’ breathing got a little quicker; pre-seminal fluid welled in Liquid’s face. It smeared against his jawline as he nudged his canines against a throbbing vein.

“Good,” Mantis rasped, “good little larva… what a delightful pet you are…”

“Mm?”

“Shhh.” He pushed Liquid’s head closer to his crotch. Liquid was starting to feel pretty overheated wrapped up in a blanket while getting all hot and bothered. “Not a peep out of you. Just keep… tasting…”

Liquid softly bit down on the base of Mantis’ dick. Mantis’ hips jerked forward, startling Liquid a bit and making him reflexively bit down harder.

“Ah-!!”

“Sorry!” Liquid exclaimed, wriggling back, “I d-didn’t mean to— are you alr-“

Suddenly he was flat on his back with Mantis on top of him, pinning him to the bed. He squirmed feebly in his blanket prison, uncomfortable again.

Mantis stroked the back of his fingers down the side of Liquid’s face. “Such a pretty pet,” he whispered. “But so naughty, biting your owner like that. I’m not food, you know.”

Liquid remembered _Grubs don’t have vocal cords_ in time to just meekly nod.

“Grubs aren’t normally so aggressive… could be a sign that you are sick… a parasite, perhaps.” Mantis started peeling back layers of blanket from around Liquid’s hips. Liquid’s blush deepened, unsure of where Mantis was going with this. “As a responsible owner, I have to check, no?”

Liquid nodded again. His legs were more or less free now, and he semi-consciously pulled his knees up; Mantis didn’t comment on that.

“There is no need to be anxious,” Mantis murmured, summoning a bottle of lube to him with a wave of his hand. “You trust your owner to take good care of you, don’t you?”

_And here I thought taking good care of grubs just involved burying them in dirt and throwing trash at them…_

Mantis rolled his eyes and didn’t dignify that thought with a response. He slipped his hands under Liquid, squeezing his ass. “Dorsum… tenth segment,” he mumbled to himself. “I’ll check your anal slit.”

Liquid disguised a laugh as a cough. _Just say anus!_

Mantis pulled back one hand long enough to apply some lube and soon enough was probing at Liquid’s asshole. Liquid squirmed; Mantis squeezed his thigh with his other hand approvingly. Liquid’s own arousal was still painfully neglected but he got the feeling that if he moved his arms out of his swaddling to take care of it then Mantis would be annoyed, so instead he just pointedly lifted his hips, biting his lip and giving Mantis puppy-dog eyes. Or whatever the hell they’d be renamed in _this_ situation.

“What do you want?” Mantis said, taking on a chiding tone now. “Don’t be ridiculous. You will not be sexually mature until your imaginal stage, and you haven’t even pupated yet.”

Liquid let out a tiny whimper. Mantis slipped his fingers into his ass, leaning close over him.

“The only sexual activity _you_ should be concerned about is if a parasitic wasp decided to oviposit into you.” He curled his fingers up in Liquid’s prostate; Liquid jolted. “You would be wounded, implanted with eggs, which would hatch and grow inside you, consuming your organs… eventually you would die, and the wasp larvae would emerge satisfied…”

“Nnh…” Was it just him, or was Mantis getting even breathier describing Liquid’s horrible death at the mating whims of some random wasp? The man was practically vibrating with arousal and the way he was fingering Liquid was starting to take on a certain rushed quality.

“Hush, hush, little pet. I would never let that happen to you. Though I would not mind seeing you packed with eggs…” he chuckled, “I would just have to take them back out for you after you have had enough of being full, mmm?” He patted Liquid’s stomach affectionately.

At this point Liquid couldn’t tell if Mantis was trying to hint he wanted to eviscerate him or that he just would like to add an oviposition dildo thing to their shopping list. The persistent massaging of his prostate was making it _really_ hard to think.

Mantis removed his fingers and finally, finally dropped all pretences and rubbed his cock up against Liquid’s ass. Liquid whined, squirming, writhing, and Mantis shushed him again and pushed in, hands flat on Liquid’s blanket-covered chest.

“Ohh…”

“M-Mantis—-“

“I told you… grubs do not talk… now shut up.” He groped Liquid’s chest through the blanket, panting. “Be a good pet.”

“Mmn.”

Liquid bit his tongue to keep from babbling as Mantis railed into him, putting all of his meager weight onto him in an effort to fuck him further into the mattress. Mantis kept whispering in his ear, telling him he was a good pet and he felt nice and velvety soft around his dick — Liquid didn’t care much at this point, just kept rocking himself against Mantis’ stomach and enjoying the ride.

Eventually it became too much for both of them and Mantis came to a shuddering orgasm, clawing at Liquid’s blanket bindings, spilling deep into Liquid. Liquid couldn’t hold back his moan, bucking up against Mantis and climaxing, too, as Mantis’ pumping slowed.

“Good pet,” Mantis slurred, “my good… dear pet.”

Liquid caught his breath silently, unsure if the game was over.

Mantis nuzzled him fondly. “I am so glad I have you… even if I am little too indulgent at times… mmm…”

Liquid wormed his way out of the blanket enough to pat Mantis on the back. Mantis sighed into his ear, then sat up and stroked his hair back from his forehead. All his movements were fond right now.

“You are a very good little bug and… in excellent physical condition, if I do say so myself. I take good care of you, mm…?”

“Mm.” Liquid nodded.

“Someone needs to, you are just a helpless little grub…” Mantis patted Liquid’s cheek with a tired laugh. “I suppose now would be a good time for my pet to pupate.”

“Pupate?” Liquid said helplessly.

Instead of further weird shit, though, Mantis just laid down next to Liquid, joining him wrapped in the now-sticky damp blanket and cuddling up. Nevermind sexually excited, it wasn’t very often Mantis got this… _soft_.

“Your cocoon,” Mantis murmured, tucking the blanket up over the back of Liquid’s head like a hood.

“Wasn’t expecting a guest in it…”

“Mnn.” Probably because he got himself so worked up, Mantis was now worn out; Liquid smiled, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around him. He was tired himself, anyway, a good orgasm usually knocked him out in short order. He yawned, then kissed the top of Mantis’ head. The man was already comfortably asleep. Liquid, satisfied, closed his eyes.

That was fun, he decided. They could do it again. Didn’t much lend itself to toys, though — unless they really did want to invest in an ovipositor…


End file.
